


My Heart's Already Blue

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well Mr. Shark Myungsoo, I'm Sungyeol. Let's go make me human." he says and the shark chuckles again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart's Already Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where Sungyeol is a seal and Myungsoo is a human that tranforms into a shark. I'm not kidding at all. You've been warned. Every member of Infinite will be here, if you squint hard enough you will be able to see them.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo's eating when he feels it. It's getting uncontrollable now, compared to the past transformations where he had been fully in control of when he wants to change. He tries to inhale and exhale but he only choked on his food. He pushes his chair away and runs towards the beach. Good thing he had been living close to the water ever since forever so when it suddenly comes up like this, he can easily make a break for it. He strips, removing the flimsy white polo and pants and jumps into the water. He arches his back and a fin emerges, his teeth becomes sharper and slits emerge, and in the next few seconds he fully transforms into a shark. Because that's what he is, a human that can turn into a shark.

He doesn't know that a seal is hiding behind a rock, watching him. What he also doesn't know is that this seal had not seen him do it for the first time.

 

* * *

 

"Where did you go again?" Sungjong asks him as he slides towards him. Sungjong is his cousin, also a seal obviously, and is in the middle of molting. The younger seal has his head raised towards the sun with his eyes closed. Sungyeol flops beside him.

"Nowhere." Sungyeol replies.

"Liar. I know you went to see that human again." Sungjong says sharply. His cousin had caught him one time watching the said human transform from afar. Sungyeol doesn't reply and the other seal takes it as a yes.

"Why do you keep on watching him anyway? You'll get in trouble if your parents find out. Good thing I'm a great cousin and I cover for your flappers."

"It's fascinating, how he can become both a human and a shark. I want to be like one too. I want to become a human." Sungyeol admits (because he can't lie to his cousin) and Sungjong suddenly shocks him, turning his head to him and opening his eyes.

"What the fuck are you on about? The elders might hear you." Sungjong snaps at him. He is right though, the elder seals might hear him and punish him for even having such a thought.

"But--"

"I knew it. That human-watching that you do installs some crazy idea in your brain. Don't do it anymore Sungyeol. Besides it's dangerous. What if he eats you?" the younger seal hits him with his flapper.

"I'm always careful but if it makes you happy, I won't do it anymore." he says.

"You better be not lying about that. I won't cover for you next time." he says and turns back to the sun, closing his eyes again.

Sungyeol decides to leave his cousin there and went back to the water. He needs to be alone to think.

Becoming a human is not a one day dream decision that he had conjured. He always saw humans and are fascinated with them. How they have two legs and walk, and how they have different distinct features that allures Sungyeol to no end. Then came the human who turns into a shark every now and then, who enchanted Sungyeol the most.

The first encounter was an accident. Sungyeol had swam to an unfamiliar area, far from where he came from. He worries a bit, possibility of a predator lurking somewhere to eat him. He rises to the surface and settles in a flat rock behind a medium sized rock. Sungyeol is just scanning the area when he sees him. He has messy black hair and is wearing a white shirt and black loose pants. His face is very pleasant to look at and has a dimple. He's staring at the water from where he is standing, and then suddenly he removes his clothes. Sungyeol tries to look away (because he knows that humans value privacy) but he can't. This human has a perfect proportionate body, and skin that must feel soft. Sungyeol suddenly becomes self conscious (surprising, because he is a seal and he is insecure over a human) but he still keeps on staring until the human jumps into the water. Sungyeol waits for the man to emerge from the water--he has learned over the years that humans are not capable of staying underwater for too long, unless they are wearing those contraptions behind their backs. But minutes pass and the human doesn't resurface, which puts Sungyeol at edge. He goes back into the water and tries to go to the place where the human fell. _'Maybe he hit his head, or drowned.',_ he thinks and doesn't notice the shadow in the distance until he is only 5 meters away from a shark. A predator that can eat him in less than a second. He swims for his dear seal life and doesn't dare look back.

He doesn't return to that place for a few weeks and when he does return, that's when he sees everything. The way the human struggled under the water and magnificently became a shark. The same shark that he saw before.

Ever since then he comes back every now and ten, luckily he sees the human transform, but some of the time he just enjoys watching him sit by the beach, staring at the horizon or reading a book. Sungyeol really shouldn't do it like his cousin had said but he kept on doing it, because he was fascinated by the man.

Sungyeol wonders how it would feel like to become a human, and talk to that man and be understood. How must it feel like to walk with him in the beach, and swim with him using those two legs. How must his delicate skin feel in his fingers.

Sungyeol badly wants to become a human and he'd do it. He already thought of it. He knows he'll have to leave his family behind, and his cousin. God, his cousin will rip him to pieces. But he knows it'll all be worth it.

He figures that the time is now. He decides to not bid his parents goodbye or see them for the last time. Not even his brother. Sungjong won't even know that the earlier conversation with Sungyeol will probably be the last one they'll ever have.

Because Sungyeol is leaving, and never going back.

 

* * *

 

 _'Not a day has passed, why again?'_ is the only thought that registers to Myungsoo's mind when he suddenly jerks awake from his nap. After uncontrollably shifting to a shark, he waited for the high to dull down and maybe ate a few sea creatures before shfting back to human. He's tired and so he settled for the bed for a well needed rest but now his body is trying to transform again. He gets out of bed and stumbles towards the beach. Something is definitely wrong. He already feels the sharp pain in his back that should only happen when he is underwater because his fin only emerges there. But now, stumbling in the beach, he feels the sharp pain and he inhales, but even that is getting difficult for him. He uses the last of his regained energy and jumps into the water, not even minding the clothes he usually takes off. The transformation is painful now, and happens faster than he expected. After fully transforming, Myungsoo already feels tired, and _hungry_. But the waters ahead show no sign of any living creature. Most of them have been very careful in this area because of a shark (who is Myungsoo) looming around. Sea creatures value their lives more than humans think.

Myungsoo swims ahead and spots several fishes here and there that he easily ate, but he doesn't feel full nor satisfied. The process that happened took most of his energy and if he ate lightly like this, he knows he won't be able to will himself to change back into a human.

Then he senses it. Then he hears it, because it's making an irregular sound. It's not really a sound of struggle, but it's just really weird. He swims closer and sees that it's a seal. He breaks out into a grin and his sharp and shiny teeth show out. _'Finally, real food.'_ he says to himself.

The seal must have caught up and felt his presence because it starts swimming to the other direction, but Myungsoo's hungry and he won't let the seal get away now. He advances and is ready to bite the seal but it had dodged and ended up getting cut by the shark's teeth. Myungsoo smells the blood, and it's very appealing and new. He ate seals before and knows the smell of their blood but this one is better. It smells like any other seal blood, but has a extra scent with it, and Myungsoo would love to taste it, sink his teeth into the fat of the seal. The thought of it is making Myungsoo feel full already and he starts his second attack at the seal when he sees it clearly. The seal is thinner than most seals and is shaking a bit. He was almost eaten and had only dodged Myungsoo's chomp by a mere second.

Suddenly Myungsoo's thread of humanity pulls in.

He stops, just staring at the slightly bleeding mammal and blanks out. The seal is weakly flailing around (surely that small cut wouldn't have made him that weak--it's just a small cut!) and he knows he can easily attack him now but he doesn't. He can't even think of a reason as to why he shouldn't eat the seal, especially if its blood had a scent like that. He doesn't know what's happening to him these past few days and really, he's just confused.

He gets even more confused when he realizes what he is doing. He moved under the seal so that it could rest and grab his fin on his back. He brings him to a ship that had sunk ages ago. No one hangs here except him. It's where he rests whenever he is underwater. He lays the seal on one of the ship's floors and let him rest. He sees that the seal has already lost consciousness and the bleeding probably stopped too. Myungsoo rests on the same floor but kept his distance.

He's still hungry and there is no way he could eat that seal now.

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol opens his eyes and sees an unfamiliar place. A very unfamiliar place. He feels solid surface below him--is he on land? Then he sees the never ending blue, oh he's still underwater. The last thing he remembers is that a shark was about to eat him then he must have swerved out of instinct and so he wasn't eaten, but he got a cut from its sharp teeth. Then the rest was just him panicking and flailing around, then nothing.

"You okay now?" he hears a voice and he turns around, a huge shark towering over him. He suddenly can't move and he feels like all the blood in his body went to evaporate or something.

"Don't worry I won't eat you. If I want to then I could have done it last night." the shark says and he moves back, probably to show the seal that he means no harm.

"I--" Sungyeol tries to speak but it's as if his mouth is dry, which is ironic since they are under the sea.

"I'm sorry for hurting you last night. My teeth cut you a bit, because I was hungry and was intending to eat you but don't worry. I really won't eat you now."

"How can I be so sure?" Sungyeol finally speaks up and shifts his body so he can be comfortably resting on the floor now (he realizes it's a floor).

"I'm already full. Another sea creature went by and became my dinner. So I'm okay."

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I, actually don't know."

"Aren't sharks supposed to be heartless?" he says and the shark's face kind of distorts, Sungyeol's assuming that its a grimace.

"A lot of sharks are bad, and heartless. But not all of them."

"So you beg to differ?"

"I do."

"We'll aren't you a unique shark." Sungyeol is good with quick and witty conversations and he doesn't realize that he's having one, with a freaking shark.

"I am. I'm not your ordinary shark."

"Thank you, for not eating me. I actually prefer to be alive because I still have some important thing that I do."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I need to become a human." he says it seriously and very determined, like nothing is ever going to change that decision of his, and no one could probably do.

"Why do you want to become a human?" the shark asks, and he sounds really interested. Sungyeol is about to say ' _because of this human i saw who can tranform into a shark, he inspired me'_ but holds himself back. No one needs to know that.

"I just want to." he answers, hoping that the answer was enough for the shark.

"Okay. Good luck with that." the shark chuckles, like he doesn't believe the seal and Sungyeol is amazed. He has heard sharks laugh before, but not like this. They don't sound this _melodious._

"I'm serious. I'm going to that powerful witch in the center of the ocean. The one who can turn animals like us into human and all that." he declares. He had heard about the witch thing from one of the seagulls who talked too much back in land. The seagull had an elaborate story about a lobster turning into a human and it was all because of that powerful witch.

"Are you sure that the witch exists?"

Suddenly reality is being slapped into Sungyeol's face and his face falls down.

"No, but I feel it."

"So you're basically relying on instinct here?"

"Yes. But I know that if I think about it hard it might be true."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"My logic. So Mr. Shark, I am thanking you very much for sparing my life and letting me live to get my human limbs and ditch these seal flippers but for me to do that, I must go." Sungyeol is already swimming towards the open waters but then he stops, because the shark is suddenly swimming beside him.

"What?" the shark asks when the seal is just staring at him.

"Why are you coming alone with me?"

"You need someone who will protect you. The waters out there are far more dangerous than those here."

"So what do you imply?"

"I'm going with you."

"What's your name?"

"Myungsoo."

"Well Mr. Shark Myungsoo, I'm Sungyeol. Let's go make me human." he says and the shark chuckles again.

When they're back in the open water again is when Sungyeol realizes that the shark is familiar. Because of course, he has been watching this shark for a long long time to not know.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo adapts well to his shark body (years of self control and self training had paid off) so it's not much of a problem for him if he stays as a shark for a few more days. There are a lot of sea creatures he can eat, so he can survive. Besides, the seal is a great companion. It's something Myungsoo had learned after traveling with Sungyeol (it's the seal's name). Sungyeol is great, funny even. He keeps Myungsoo entertained for hours, telling stories with gestures that his flappers can afford.

Sungyeol is quite careless and Myungsoo is grateful that he went along with him. Sungyeol and his carelessness had managed to get him stung by a jellyfish but good thing Myungsoo was there to pull him back. After the jellyfish incident, there isn't much going on so they reach half of their destination quicker than expected. It took them only 4 days of swimming. Myungsoo survives by eating when Sungyeol is resting so that he doesn't see him doing it.

Myungsoo isn't really a people person. Nor an animal animal, or animal person. Because of his ability, he has withdrawn himself from the human civilization and lived at some countryside that is close to the water. But because of this seal, he has done something new, which is interact with someone and connect. Well, Myungsoo feels like they connected, he and Sungyeol. There's something in Sungyeol that he can't name, but it makes him stick closer to him. Like an invisible magnet. He doesn't know if Sungyeol feels the same way. Maybe its just him.

"Hey Sungyeol. When I met you, you didn't actually tell me why you wanted to become a human." Myungsoo says one night when they are resting. It's another one of those old ships that sunk again, like the one where they first talked then. Myungsoo had scared off the other little fishes and krills so he knows they're alone in the ship.

"I told you, I just wanted to." he says again, in the same tone he used then.

"You and I both know there's something more to it. Come on, spill. I came this far with you. I deserve to know." Myungsoo teases him. Sungyeol turns to him and sports a serious facial expression, but Myungsoo finds it cute. He never knew seals could be this cute, or maybe it's just Sungyeol who is cute.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" he asks, biting on his lips afterwards like he does when he is nervous.

"I want to know." he replies to the seal earnestly. Sungyeol shifts around from where he is lying down.

"You see, I love watching humans. I find them interesting. Their lives look more promising and exciting than mine, I used to think that a lot. Then, I saw this one particular human. He was different from the others. He could turn into a shark." Sungyeol stops there and bravely looks at Myungsoo. Myungsoo feels as if a whale chewed him.

Sungyeol's talking about him. Sungyeol knows him.

"So yeah, there was a man that could turn into a shark. I've always wanted to become a human, but when I saw that man and saw how enchanting can he be, I longed for a human form more. I wanted to be close to him, to touch him, to hug him, and maybe kiss him, that human. That human is you, right? Myungsoo?"

Myungsoo is feeling a lot of emotions all at the same time, human emotions shark emotions whatever. A lot of things are going on in his mind and he feels like he suddenly don't know how to talk. But Sungyeol is staring expectantly at him and if he doesn't do something now, he knows Sungyeol will take it the wrong way.

"Come here, and kiss me." he tells Sungyeol.

"What?" Sungyeol looks confused.

"I said come here and kiss me. Come on."

Sungyeol, hesitantly at first, went to him and carefully plants his lips on the corner of Myungsoo's mouth.

"I'll kiss you back when you're a human." Myungsoo says and Sungyeol feels like molting, or squealing, or clapping his flappers.

They rest that night side by side, Myungsoo's fin protectively wrapping Sungyeol's body.

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol and Myungsoo are basically inseparable after that little confession. Sungyeol felt more at ease with Myungsoo, and words don't even need to be shared between them because that one kiss had been the whole message.

"I told you why I wanted to become a human last night."

"Yeah you did."

"I can't believe I did that." he admits, because even up to now he feels like all of this is not true.

"But you did. and I'm grateful."

"Why?"

"I'm surprised that someone will like me for who I am, or maybe even just accept me. Most of them will just think I'm a freak, or that I don't deserve to live or be happy, because I'm not normal." Myungsoo sighs. It's true. It's been a part of the reason as to why he isolates himself from most of them. People are too quick to judge and even more people are willing to ride on anything that the rest of the society agrees on, because acceptance is always the major key. Myungsoo knows that in this lifetime, with him being like that no one would accept him.

"You deserve to be happy and most definitely you deserve to live. You are a wonderful person, Myungsoo. Just because you can do something that they can't doesn't mean that you are less human. Even as a shark you had spared my life just when you are about to eat me, and that says a lot." Sungyeol places one of his flappers and runs them through Myungsoo's side.

"The more we spend time together the more I learn about you, and the more I get to like you because you are admirable in every way. You are heaven sent." Sungyeol continues to pat him and Myungsoo feels like his whole chest is on fire.

"I have never been more grateful in my entire life until I met you Sungyeol. Did you know that?" he says.

"Yeah I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I got a feeling."

"That's cute."

The rest of the day is spent swimming, and they're actually getting closer to their destination. The water is starting to feel thicker and the color is becoming a different shade of dark blue. Sungyeol's excitement won't stop showing and Myungsoo can't help but smile at the excited seal. He's as excited as he is. He likes Sungyeol as he is now, but the thought of him becoming a human entices Myungsoo more. He wonders what the other would look like, would sound like, would feel like. He wants to know as much as Sungyeol does.

They find a place where they could rest for the night. The place where the witch resides is probably still a day away but it feels so close to them and Sungyeol is vibrating in excitement. Myungsoo feels the vibrations and it's a calm, lulling feeling. They rest beside each other, like the previous night. Myungsoo kept on insisting that Sungyeol should rest beside him so he could 'hug' him with his fin and insisted until the seal agreed.

But in the middle of the night Myungsoo stirs awake, because he feels it again. A sharp pain and suddenly his chest is on fire. He moves away from Sungyeol so he doesn't wake the other up but moving just made the pain stronger. He blinks and his vision becomes blurry, and he starts on gasping hard, gasping for air. Another sharp pain and Myungsoo instinctively flails, trying to swim up even though his lungs and chest are making it hard for him, and his vision is not helping at all.

He suddenly starts on choking on water somewhere on the way up and he flails even harder, attempts more desperate on reaching the surface. His chest area is burning like there is no tomorrow, and he wants to claw at his lungs or his throat. It takes him a few more minutes to reach the surface (bless the gods that he was even able to do it alive) and he inhales a lungful of air and it's all too much for him. The burning in his chest is still there but its not as strong, and he keeps on choking on water. His vision becomes less blurry and he now sees arms and hands and feels the mop of hair on his head and he wants to do nothing but scream and so he does. Scream for help, scream for frustration, scream for Sungyeol.

He had uncontrollably transformed again.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo isn't there when Sungyeol wakes up. He thought the shark just went for a swim or to eat breakfast or something so he waited. He lay there, in the place they spent the night, waiting. Because he trusts Myungsoo and knows he'd come back. Hours passed and still no Myungsoo. Sungyeol already has this feeling in his guts but refused to acknowledge it. But when he looks up at the waters above and see the afternoon sun shining, he decides to leave because he knows now. Myungsoo left him all alone. After all that. Without a warning and a reason why, he left Sungyeol alone. Sungyeol is at a loss for words at how he had not anticipated this sudden turn of events. He had been stupid to think that Myungsoo would always be there. Stupid, too stupid.

He still swims forward to the witch's place. The only logical thing that he can conclude after thinking about the situation (too hard, more than Sungyeol expected) is that Myungsoo had switched back into a human, for what reason he doesn't know. So the more he needs to become a human already so he can go after Myungsoo. _'Yeah, that sounds about right. That must ve it.'_ he agrees with his self.

He knows he's almost at the place where he needs to be, because the water is starting to change color again and this means that he is entering a new domain now. He motivates his self in his head to keep on swimming forward because he is close. He will become a human and see Myungsoo again.

His whiskers suddenly feel something, and when that happens, its mostly not good. It means there is a predator near, someone who could kill him and or eat him. He picks his pace and swims straight, hoping that the uncomfortable feeling will shake away. But it doesn't. Instead, it becomes stronger. So Sungyeol stops swimming because if he moves the wrong way now, it's going to be the end for him. He looks around, and there. He sees it. It's a small shadow at first. Then it slowly becomes large and Sungyeol feels like swimming back. But then he realizes that the thing is not becoming larger. It's getting closer to him.

It's a killer whale.

 

* * *

 

The past few minutes are a mess and a blur and seriously Myungsoo is already so tired. He just transformed back after failing a few times (apparently his time underwater has a limit now, but he can't really expect that now that his body is pretty much rebelling against him) and when he dives back into the deep waters he smells Sungyeol's blood. He's smelled it once and thought that it was the best scent ever, but this time its different. The scent is too strong, too concentrated even from afar. And his shark senses are the sharpest and can smell even from miles away.

Sungyeol is in grave danger.

He had managed to save what was left of Sungyeol. He wants to pick a fight with the whale but it would be stupid. He'd be defeated by the whale. Sungyeol is unconscious, and badly hurt. A limb is dangling down and he has just lost way too much blood in the struggle.

"I'm here now. Sungyeol can you hear me? I came back. I'm sorry I had to leave. God, please do something if you can hear me." Myungsoo pleads the seal but he doesn't respond. Myungsoo doesn't even want to think that the latter is dead. No, no he's not going to think of it even.

He keeps Sungyeol close and brings his seal body with him to the witch's place. It really is in the middle of the ocean and is huge. It looks like a huge mountain cave or something.

"Hold on Sungyeol. Please. Hold on for me." Myungsoo pleads again and he can only hope.

They enter the cave and Myungsoo doesn't even have trouble his way in. The tunnel they entered led to a huge room full of bottles, and books, and cauldrons and all the witch stuff you can expect. What he doesn't expect is that when the witch appeared, its a merman, and well yeah it's a dude. So not a witch, wizard maybe. A wizard merman with a fancy looking haircut. He has small eyes (does he even have eyes at all, Myungsoo thinks) and a mouth that is set in a frown.

"What do you want now?" the merman grumpily asks, setting the books he brought in the room in one of the tables.

"Please help me, us. My _friend_ wants to become a human, and he heard that you can help him." Myungsoo says.

"Even if I can, who said I'd want to do that?" he uses the same grumpy dismissive tone and Myungsoo is getting ticked off.

"Can't you help us? Please? He deserves to be a human more than anyone else." he defends. If Myungsoo had legs then he probably would have kneeled in front of the merman too just to beg.

"Even you?" the small eyed merman raises his eyebrows.

"What?" Myungsoo asks, confused.

"Tell me, does that _special friend_ of yours really deserve to become a human even more than you do?"

Myungsoo thinks hard. Because Sungyeol does deserve to become a human. Sungyeol even deserves the moon and the stars and the sky and the whole sea. That's how precious Sungyeol is. But if Sungyeol becomes a human and he isn't anymore, wouldn't Sungyeol hate him for it?

"Aren't you going to answer my question? Your _friend_ is barely holding on to his seal body." he says and Myungsoo shoots him a look.

"What?"

"What I'm saying is that the seal is dying. He is like 1 minute away from death's door. If he isn't transformed into a human now, he wouldn't live anymore."

"Then change him!"

"I can't change him just like that. Something's gotta give. In this case, it's your humanity that needs to be given up."

Myungsoo is this close to crying and the merman is just swimming there, compiling his fucking books like Sungyeol isn't dying beside him.

"Save him. Let him take my humanity. Let him live. Please." Myungsoo says and tears spill in his eyes. 

_I will come back for you Sungyeol. I'll make a way to come back, and I will fulfill my promise. I have yet to kiss you._

"As you wish." the merman says.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Sungyeol! Can you man the counter for me? I have to go check up on the newly delivered shipments at the back!" Howon, his coworker and friend, hollers at him and he nods, moving towards the counter. He tries not to trip into anything and knock a shelf again because his long legs are just a pain in the ass. They keep on flailing around, also his arms. But in reality he's just clumsy and he just uses the long limbs as an excuse.

He goes behind the counter and decided on counting the cash. It's not a lot, but it's not too little. It's just the perfect amount for a perfect convenience slash rental store near the beach. He started working there four years ago, when the locals have rescued and kept him. He doesn't remember anything from his past. The only thing he knows is that he was found on the shore of the nearby beach one day, unconscious and all. The locals helped him recover and even gave him a job, and a room he could sleep in. Everyone in the town is nice, especially his friends, Howon and Dongwoo, who is the bright and funny guy who serves as the beach lifeguard.

There aren't a lot of people around the beach today so it's a good thing. He rests his back on the chair behind the counter and peels a bubblegum off its wrapper. They always have free bubblegums and Sungyeol appreciates it. He likes the bubblegum they sell in the shop. It's blue and it tastes like seawater. He doesn't even know why he likes it so much. Howon hates it though.

The familiar bell in the door rings and Sungyeol sees a man enter the shop. In Sungyeol's four years of residency in this little town, he had the time to get to know everyone and memorize them, even the vacationers who are regulars every summer. His memory is quite good like that. But this guy who just came in is unfamiliar to him, so he sits up.

The man goes towards the refreshments area in the back and Sungyeol follows the guy with his eyes. He's fairly tall, and has black hair that looks wet. He must've just took a bath or a swim or something. He's wearing a thin white polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants, then slippers. His body looks lean and Sungyeol shrugs.

The man turns around to head for the counter and Sungyeol looks away, acting as if he was busy rummaging in the counter. The stranger drops his items in the counter and that's when Sungyeol fully gets to see his face. It's really really really handsome. It's like god went down there himself in the form of that guy, no kidding. His eyes are pretty and his nose is just perfection and there is a dimple in his cheek that pops out even though his lips are pursed and god, everything just screams perfection. Sungyeol wants to spontaneously combust.

"Would that be all sir?" he asks the male after scanning the items (a bottle of water and two triangle kimbaps).

"Yes." the customer says and Sungyeol swears in his head _fuck_ because his voice is fucking deep and rough and amazing.

He receives the payment from the guy and puts his stuff in a paper bag.

"I haven't seen you around here, until today." Sungyeol asks him. The guy rubs his nape and smiles.

"I'm kind of new here." he says again with _that voice._ Sungyeol is already crying in his mind.

"Oh, well welcome! The locals here are nice and everyone is just basically kind so you won't have a hard time adjusting here. If you want some company you can always go here. I'm Sungyeol by the way. " he says, trying not to fuck up in front of this insanely handsome guy. The guy chuckles and _holy fuck that is the best chuckle i have ever heard in my entire life._

"I know. I'm Myungsoo."

"Well Myungsoo, I hope you enjoy your time here."

"I know I will." 

 

* * *


	2. The Blue is You

Sungyeol sees Myungsoo when he goes outside the shop. He sees that the black haired male is wearing shorts today and a simple low cut v-neck shirt, enough to make Sungyeol stare at the revealed skin and be distracted for quite a bit (which he should not have been doing by the way). 

“Have you been waiting long?” Sungyeol asks as he walks towards the other guy. Myungsoo looks at his direction and smiles, dimples out. 

“Nah, I just got here. I just woke up from a nap.” he admits.

“Then let’s go make use of your renewed energy and follow me.” Sungyeol says a little too enthusiastically and Myungsoo, being the shy and quiet person that he is, just let himself be dragged by the tall male. 

After meeting, Sungyeol and Myungsoo had steadily made friends in each other. Being a nice local, he had promised to show Myungsoo around town and it’s what they have been doing for the past few days. They had coffee at Sungyeol’s favorite coffee shop near the highway the other day and now he plans to bring Myungsoo to one of his favorite places to go to. 

It’s a thirty minute walk from the shop Sungyeol works at, and both of them walk in silence. The silence is comfortable, and not awkward like Sungyeol expected. Myungsoo walks beside him and Sungyeol suddenly has the urge to walk closer next to him and so he does, inching a bit closer to Myungsoo but not enough for the latter to notice. 

They arrive at the place a few minutes later and they stop in front of it.

“School?” Myungsoo asks him, lips pouting a bit at the end.

“Yes! Now come on, you’ll love it here!” 

Sungyeol leads the way and he lets Myungsoo trail behind him. They walk in the hallway and there are a few teachers and students walking around. They all greet Sungyeol and the tall male introduces his companion to them, Kim Myungsoo. 20 something guy who just came into town to have a vacation that will hopefully become a permanent residence. So far that’s all the significant things that Myungsoo has told him. 

“Now, here we are.” he stops in front of one particular room and gestures his hands to it. Myungsoo walks forwards to the door and sneaks a peek at what’s inside. He sees Myungsoo step back a bit and the feeling of hesitance lingering in the air. 

“Are you okay?” he asks Myungsoo.

“I’m not, I’m not particularly good with children, or interacting with them. I don’t, I mean I’m not good at interacting with people, to be honest.” he says, almost whispering and he’s fidgeting. Sungyeol realizes that he must be really serious because his lips are set in a thin line.

“Do you want us to leave now or—“ Sungyeol asks him worriedly but he cuts him off.

“No, I just—you go in. I’m, I’ll just be here outside. But you, um should go in.” he says in a fumbling mess and Sungyeol thinks the latter must’ve been really nervous to be in that state.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sungyeol asks, lightly touching Myungsoo’s shoulder. 

“I’m, yeah. I’m okay. I’ll just be here.” Myungsoo assures him.

He decides to step inside the room and calls out to the kids. The children scream and run towards him, hugging him and some pulling at his cardigan to get his attention but he doesn’t mind it. The children are always so sweet and pure and fun to be with and that’s why Sungyeol loves to be here. 

The kids talk to him one by one, telling him stories of what they did in class and all that and he actively participates in everything the children want to do. He looks at Myungsoo by the door and shoots him a look that obviously says ‘wish-you-can-join-us’. Myungsoo shows him a small apologetic smile and Sungyeol feels sad because he doesn’t want Myungsoo to feel sorry or sad or whatever.

Sungyeol is about to start story telling time when one of the kids suddenly raise her hand and stands up.

“Oppa, someone is outside the door!” she says, pointing at Myungsoo by the door. 

“He is a friend of mine. He came with me earlier.” Sungyeol introduces him and he sees Myungsoo inching away from the door little by little.

“Why isn’t he coming inside?” a boy asks him.

“Because he is not used to talking with kids.” 

“But we are nice kids! We won’t hurt oppa.” a girl protests.

“Go approach him and tell him that.” Sungyeol whispers to the girl and the girl immediately nods, half running to where Myungsoo is standing.

Sungyeol can’t hear what the girl is saying to Myungsoo but from where he is sitting he can clearly see his face and his reaction, how his face changes from scared and hesitant, then slowly becoming loose and kind of relaxed. It took the girl a while but when she turns around she flashes a victory smile at Sungyeol. She leads a hesitant Myungsoo inside the room, holding his hand with her tiny hands and Sungyeol can’t help but smile. He introduces Myungsoo to the kids and the kids seem too engrossed in him, all staring and quiet. 

“Can he tell us a story? Please?” the kids ask him and he looks at Myungsoo because this isn’t a decision he should be making. Myungsoo is looking at him too with an expression that means he’s thinking hard and Sungyeol waits for him to respond. Myungsoo exhales and sits beside him. 

“So um, what story do you want me to tell?” the black haired male asks.

“Sungyeol oppa likes telling us stories about animals, especially sharks! Sungyeol oppa likes sharks!” 

“He likes sharks?” Myungsoo asks, eyebrows raised.

“He likes them this much!” one of the taller girls of the bunch exclaims, moving her hands while talking.

Myungsoo suddenly smiles and laughs, much to his surprise. The laugh is genuine and relaxed, and Sungyeol feels relieved.

“Well then, I’ll tell you all a story about a shark. This shark is always alone, and lonely. No one wants to be friends with him well because he is a shark. The fishes and other sea animals are afraid of him and would not want to be friends with him. So the shark is lonely, and in need of a friend. One day, he meets a seal. Actually that seal was supposed to be his dinner but something, had stopped him from doing it. The seal asks the shark why he didn’t eat him, and the shark says that he wants a friend. The seal becomes his friend, and the shark never became alone and lonely again.” Myungsoo finishes the story with a smile, his prominent dimple showing off itself. 

He doesn’t even realize that he was holding his breath the whole time Myungsoo was telling the story.

They stayed a bit more, this time Myungsoo is starting to open up to the kids. Sungyeol sees him play with the children and he looks at ease now. 

The hours pass by quickly and by sunset, the children were already long dismissed and that leaves Sungyeol walking with Myungsoo back home (because he learned that Myungsoo lives near him)

“You were great back there.” he says to Myungsoo somewhere on the way back. Even in the dark he sees Myungsoo scratch his neck, a habit he does when he is a bit shy.

“I did great?” 

“Yeah you did. For someone who claims he isn’t good at interaction with children, you did splendid.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“No, thank you Myungsoo. I was worried that you might be uncomfortable because I sincerely didn’t knew that you aren’t a people person but still you went out of your way for those children and I you made them happy.” he sincerely says and Myungsoo stops walking to look at him.

“What?” he asks him.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“Nah it’s okay. You should have told me that though, I wouldn’t press you to do something or go somewhere you wouldn’t want to. Had I known.”

They walk in silence again for the next few minutes and Sungyeol hugs himself with his own arms because the cardigan he wore is a little too thin for this wind. 

“The story you made about the shark and the seal, it was nice. I loved it.” he says to Myungsoo. 

“I love it too.”

 

* * *

 

“Myungsoo-yah,” a very  familiar voice greets Myungsoo when he enters the place where he’s staying at. Sungyeol had just walked back home with him from the school and he feels so drained and tired, but he spent his time well with Sungyeol, it was worth it. 

But now he has an unexpected visitor and Myungsoo doesn’t know if he can deal with him right now.

“Why are you here hyung, and what the hell are you wearing?” Myungsoo asks as he walks towards the couch where the man is sitting. The handsome brown haired guy is wearing ripped jeans and a shirt with a sleeveless vest on top of it. He’s wearing accessories, mostly glow in the dark bracelets and charms he doesn’t really care about. It looks nice on him, except that it totally doesn’t suit the seaside.

“I’m being a supportive fake big brother to you. And these are designer clothes, good right?” Sunggyu says as he munches on dried seaweed. 

“No I mean what are you really doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be under the sea granting other animals’ wishes or something?” he says and steals a strip of dried seaweed from the older guy’s hands and starts to munch on it.

“I think they won’t mind if I take a day off from being a hot and in demand merman.” he boasts and if Myungsoo knew better he would have shoved the guy out of the couch, and so he does. But Sunggyu is strong and stays rooted on the couch, still munching on the seaweed.

Sunggyu has been quite of a great help to Myungsoo. After all, Sungyeol wouldn’t be alive today as a human if it weren’t for him. Yeah, Myungsoo might have given up his humanity for Sungyeol but it was Sunggyu who did all the work. After turning Sungyeol into a human and sending him to the mainland, Myungsoo had nothing to live for under the sea (he thinks like that, and stayed a few more days like that)  and Sunggyu was kind enough to let him lounge around there and protect his cave or something as a job. Sunggyu turned out to be nice, much to Myungsoo’s surprise and they became good friends. The reason why Myungsoo was able to go back to his human form was also Sunggyu’s work.

“How are you holding up?” Sunggyu asks him later after minutes of silence and eating. Myungsoo doesn’t look up and continues staring at the carpeted wooden floor.

“He doesn’t remember anything, just like you said he wouldn’t. I tried telling him about us earlier in a story but it doesn’t seem to juggle his memory. I don’t want to try and dump him everything that I know about us from under the sea, and that isn’t much.” he explains, voice laced with sadness and frustration. 

“Well that’s to be expected.”

Myungsoo sighs as he leans back on the couch. He’s been here for seven days already and Sungyeol still doesn’t remember him or his own past, which is what Myungsoo has to do in thirty days, or else he’ll be back as a shark and this time it can’t be undone. What frustrates Myungsoo more is his own internal struggle to remember things too. Sunggyu’s power has its limits, and he was turned back into a human again but his memories from before are lacking. He remembers Sungyeol, how they met and how they parted, but some of the things in between are blurred or plain missing. He doesn’t know how to win Sungyeol over if he can’t even remember the reason why he needs him. His heart feels it, but his mind refuses to cooperate.

Myungsoo also can’t help but be sad. If Sungyeol had liked him more than he knew, he would’ve been affected by his little advances or the story about the shark and the seal. His feelings should have been moved or something. What the mind forgets, the heart remembers—he recalls that saying. But the tall male doesn’t seem to be complying with this rule, and it makes Myungsoo a tad bit disappointed and sad.

“Don’t get your hopes down just yet. You still have twenty three days to win him over, or figure it out. It’s good that he is close to you already when you just came here last week—it says something.” Sunggyu tries to reassure him, patting his shoulder.

“Why are you being so supportive anyway? You’re not usually like this. I’ve seen you turn shrimps and whales and other creatures into humans but you don’t leave the ocean just to give them motivational talks while wearing designer clothes or whatever.” 

“I want this to have a happy ending you know? That’s why I’m particularly supportive. Also because I’ve invested so much of my power to the both of you that I can’t just let this go to waste.”

“I knew it.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo’s lying down on a blanket in the sand by the beach, getting some sun when Sungyeol comes over. The business is slow that day and Howon had him leave instead of talking nonstop and disturbing his peace and quiet surroundings. He removes his shoes and walks in the sand, shoes and a plastic bag of food in hand. He plops down beside Myungsoo and the other guy opens his eyes. Sungyeol had known Myungsoo for a couple of weeks now and after spending a lot of time with him (he thinks Myungsoo spends only his time with him), he can never get enough of how insanely attractive the other guy is. Myungsoo rubs his eyes and looks up at Sungyeol and the tall male had to suck in a breath because the other looked dazzling beyond comparison just like that, waking up from a nap. 

“Yeol-ah,” Myungsoo says and Sungyeol feels like hugging the other guy or something. But he doesn’t, because Myungsoo might be weirded out, or maybe he is straight. So Sungyeol doesn’t.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead. I brought snacks.” he says as he raises the plastic bag he brought with him. Myungsoo smiles at the sight and he sits up, reaching out for the bag. There are sandwiches inside, chips and candies and a few bottles of beer.

“You drink right?” Sungyeol asks him and the other lightly shakes his head. Sungyeol’s eyes widen in disbelief as he points at the black haired male.

“You don’t drink beer? Alcohol? Have you ever drunk alcohol?” 

“No, I don’t. Um.” 

“Well okay so do you want some juice or something else because I can go back to the store and just grab some—“

“I’m okay. I um, want to try drinking.”

“Today is your lucky day though, because you’ll be drinking your first one with me.”

He lets Myungsoo eat something first because the latter just woke up from a nap. Then sun begins to set at that time and so the horizon looks splendid, but Sungyeol thinks that he’d prefer the view beside him, which is Myungsoo munching on a piece of potato chip. He nibbles at the chip and his dimples pop. He opens a can for Myungsoo, and laughs at the other’s reaction as he tries to take a sip of the beer. 

“You’ll get used to it.” he says, still chuckling at the scowling Myungsoo. 

They spend more time drinking and talking about random stuff. These past few days he got Myungsoo to open up to him little by little and honestly, he just likes to be around Myungsoo’s company because he can feel that the latter appreciates it too. Plus they’re comfortable with each other, even though they’re just there and not talking. It’s as if words aren’t needed for them to communicate. 

Hours pass and they stay there, under the moonlight. Myungsoo surprisingly drank more than he should, wiping out half of what Sungyeol brought over and Sungyeol thinks that the other must be dizzy or something, because he keeps on tilting his head back. 

"I have never been more grateful in my entire life until I met you Sungyeol. Did you know that?" Myungsoo suddenly says and it catches Sungyeol off guard. He looks at the other and catches him staring, and Sungyeol feels like melting under his gaze. He tries to speak but he can’t think of words to say.

“You accepted me and loved me for who I am, and trusted me and stayed with me. When I lost you I was sad and worried, I don’t know what could have had happened to you. I’m sorry it took me this long.” he says in drunken stupor and Sungyeol furrows his eyebrows. He’s confused, but Myungsoo did mention his name, so he must be talking about him? But Sungyeol doesn’t understand, none of it making sense at all. Myungsoo lost him? He doesn’t get it.  

“I love you. I’m sorry. Please remember me.” Myungsoo is silently sobbing now as he tilts his head back again, and he succumbs to the blanket, lying flat on it.

“Myungsoo, you’re drunk. Let’s get you home.” he chokes out and gets up, helping Myungsoo get up. It’s hard, considering Sungyeol is kind of thin compared to Myungsoo’s built. In the end he gets Myungsoo up (at this point the drunk male is half conscious) and Sungyeol supports him on his shoulders, half dragging him back to his house. They reach the house in record time and Sungyeol drops Myungsoo in front of the door. He doesn’t know where Myungsoo put his keys but he guesses and dives in the latter’s pocket. Just as he was about to turn the key in, the door opens and a brown haired guy wearing a v neck shirt and jeans steps out. 

“What is it?” the guy asks and Sungyeol steps back and looks at Myungsoo who is lying down on the front porch. 

“Um, Myungsoo got drunk and I dragged him home.” 

“Oh he did? That kid is so reckless. Come help me drag that little shit inside.” the guy orders around and Sungyeol doesn’t hesitate because the guy sounds like he has the authority around here. They pull Myungsoo up and drag him to the couch. 

“Thanks Sungyeol.”

“How did you know my name?” he asks the guy and he sees him shrug.

“I’m Sunggyu, Myungsoo’s older brother. He talks about you a lot.” Sunggyu says as he leans back on the wall and Sungyeol just stands there, trying to comprehend everything. 

“He um, he does?”  

“Yeah.” Sunggyu replies and he stares at Sungyeol, like he is scrutinizing him.

“I think I should go now.” he says, trying to get out of that uncomfortable situation with Myungsoo’s brother.

“Before you go, I think you should know that you’re hurting Myungsoo.” 

“I’m what?”

“He doesn’t want you to, but you’re doing it unintentionally. So you better figure things out. It’s the only way.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to. I might just be rambling here. Good night, Sungyeol.” Sunggyu waves him off and he leaves the house, even more confused than ever.

 

* * *

 

“Myungsoo stop screaming and calm down.” Sunggyu says a bit grumpily (yet very sympathetic and confused too) at the hysterical Myungsoo who is pacing back and forth in his room. He has his hands in his hair, gripping it tightly. Sunggyu stands in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed at the younger male. 

“I can’t, I—how do I—“ he says but nothing is making sense. He pulls his hair more and rubs his temples, face set in a deep scowl. 

“Do you have a hangover? You got drunk last night.”

“No it’s not that, I—I don’t remember how I met Sungyeol.” he says and his voice cracks. He’s been holding out his tears. He hoped that this wouldn’t happen. He had hoped that it would go down to this. The longer he stays in the human world unremembered by Sungyeol, the more he loses his memory. It’s something that came along with the limited ability to have a human body.

“I, I still remember how I brought him to you and everything onwards but when I look back I don’t remember, I can’t think of how we met because it’s not there—it’s not in my head,” he chokes out and he’s crying now as he pulls more of his hair out. 

Sunggyu breathes out a long sigh and looks at the calendar at the wall. Time is running out for Myungsoo.

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol planned on keeping his distance away from Myungsoo the next second he asks him to go somewhere or do something. He already has his blanket statement ready—which is something along the lines of ‘I’m busy with the shop or something else’ so he doesn’t have to spend time with Myungsoo. Good thing the other hadn’t been going around to the shop to ask for him or something these past few days. He’s still bothered by what Myungsoo said that night when he was drunk, and more bothered with the things Sunggyu said. He chews on his gum in frustration as he sits behind the counter while Howon is busy counting the items in the shelves and restocking. 

“I haven’t seen you around with Myungsoo today, nor the past few days. Usually at this time he’d be waiting outside for you. Aren’t you two boyfriends now or something?” Howon asks with that inquisitive tone of his and looks at Sungyeol’s direction.

“We’re not dating. Also I’m pretty sure he’s straight. Also I haven’t hung out with him today because I’m kind of avoiding him.” he shrugs and continues chewing. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s not straight, Yeol. Girls around here are always talking about him and approaching him whenever he’s not with you, but he just downright ignores them. Also with the amount of staring and swooning he’s done over you, I’d think he’s totally gay for you.”  Howon chuckles a bit at what he said and Sungyeol shoots him a look that clearly says what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-on-about.

“Shut up.” 

“So why are you avoiding him?”

“Personal reasons.” 

“Personal reasons my ass.  No really, are you in that phase where you’re starting to realize how you totally have feelings for him but can’t admit it because you’re shy and shit? That shit is so old news, dude.” 

“Wow way to go Lee Howon who has had a lot of dating experience in what? Your 26 years of existence? Shut up.” 

“Even for you Sungyeol that’s weak.”

Howon drops the topic and Sungyeol doesn’t talk much for the rest of the day because there’s really nothing much to say. Sungyeol takes the time to think hard about what he is going to do with his life when the familiar ring of the door chime fills the air and Sungyeol sees Myungsoo’s brother enter the shop. The first thing he notices is how out of place his clothes look. He’s wearing jeans and a polo shirt that must be expensive, and some weird accessories, and earrings. He disappears into the aisles and not long after he goes to the counter, putting the things he picked up on top of the counter. 

“Would that be all?” he asks and Sunggyu nods, not looking away from his mobile phone. He presses furiously on it and Sungyeol proceeds to scan the items. 

“Can you bring these to Myungsoo at the house? My idiot workers have messed things up and I’m suddenly needed at the city urgently.” Sunggyu says as he hands the money over to Sungyeol and another bag of goods. He easily agrees because it looks like Sunggyu really is in a hurry. After giving his change, he sends a quick thank you to the other and leaves the shop. 

“Hey Howon, can you watch the counter for me for a sec? I have to drop these off at Myungsoo’s, his brother is busy.” 

“You can even take the rest of the day off if you want.” he says and flashes him a mischievous smile. Sungyeol lightly kicks him in the shin when he passed. 

Sungyeol doesn’t know why he agreed to Sunggyu at all. He’s been trying his best to avoid Myungsoo and it seems as if the other is cooperating, not going out and asking for him but here he is now, trudging all the way to Myungsoo’s house. Why can’t he resist Myungsoo?

“What the hell Sungyeol.” he mutters to himself as he steps on the front porch and knocks on the door. He knocks on it thrice and on the fourth try it opens, revealing a pale and ghostly looking Myungsoo. His black hair is sticking out in all directions, his eyes red and in general he looks really really sick. He has a blanket draped over him.

“Sungyeol?” he asks in a raspy voice and coughs twice. Sungyeol doesn’t respond but only pushes his way inside the house and half dragging Myungsoo to his room. 

“Stay there. Don’t get up. Had I known you were sick I wouldn’t have let you get up and open the door. I could’ve smashed the windows or something.” he says and Myungsoo tries to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit. Sungyeol places his hand in Myungsoo’s forehead and he confirms his suspicions of a fever running in the other. He sees a bowl with ice and water and a towel beside the bed so he reaches out for it and puts the cold towel on Myungsoo’s forehead.

“Sleep.” he orders him and Myungsoo doesn’t protest, easily closing his eyes. After a few seconds he moves out and goes to the kitchen, taking out everything that Sunggyu bought. It now makes sense to Sungyeol. Sunggyu must be preparing to cook something for Myungsoo who is sick but his job had required him to leave town quickly and so now it is Sungyeol’s job to do it. 

He ended up cooking soup for Myungsoo and prepared it in a bowl, along with a tall glass of water and some medicine that he found on the medicine cabinet. He puts it in a tray and brings it to Myungsoo’s room, where the latter is still sleeping soundly. He takes the towel away from his forehead and soaks it in the bowl. Even while sick Myungsoo looks so perfect and Sungyeol can’t help but stare.  He snaps out of his daze minutes later when Myungsoo stirs in his sleep and wakes up.

“I made you soup. You should eat and then drink your medicine.” he directs and brings the tray over to Myungsoo. He ate diligently, drank his medicine and changed into lighter clothing (Sungyeol had to leave the room for that one though) as per Sungyeol’s request. 

“Don’t go just yet.” Myungsoo croaks out when he is about to leave. The other even moves his hand towards Sungyeol’s direction in a poor attempt to catch him. Sungyeol raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m just going to refill your water and put ice in this bowl.” 

“Oh, I just—“

“You thought I was going to leave?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not gonna leave you here alone while sick. Now rest. You need to get better.” 

“Okay. Sungyeol I--“ 

“What?”

“Thanks.” 

After that Myungsoo goes off to sleep again and Sungyeol watches him for a long time, until he felt sleep knocking on his door. He settled for the couch and even though his limbs don’t fit there all at once, he can deal. 

In the morning he wakes up because of a creaking noise. He’s a light sleeper so things like this are bound to wake him up. He opens his eyes and sees Myungsoo stepping out of his room.

“Oh? You’re awake. You okay now?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. All thanks to you.”

Sungyeol swears he can feel all the blood rush to his cheeks. Fuck, what Myungsoo said isn’t even romantic. He just thanked him, but his body is reacting to it like a hormonal teenager. Suddenly his body is betraying him, and so is his heart that is beating out of control. 

He doesn’t know how long can he stay in the same room as Myungsoo without having the urge to hug him or something so he does the best solution at the moment, heading towards the door but Myungsoo had stopped him.

“Can we talk? I mean if it’s okay with you because I was supposed to talk to you the other day but then I got sick and I wasn’t able to go talk to you.” his hands are gripping Sungyeol’s hands that are ready to turn the doorknob. Sungyeol feels his heart beat a thousand times more in a single second. Myungsoo’s hands are warm and soft.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I um, I think I said things to you that night I got drunk.” 

“Yeah you did, and it’s okay. Normal people who get drunk ramble like that too. I’m not taking whatever you said seriously that night if that—“ his words are cut off and Myungsoo’s hands on top of his presses more.

“I actually want you to take it seriously. I really, really love you Sungyeol. More than you think. You are the only one who accepted me for who I am, and the only one who told me that I deserve to live and be happy despite of me being different. It’s you who made me want to step out of my comfort zone so I can see you smile and be happy. My everything, is for you. You are the best blessing that ever came in my entire life and I am yours too. I know, because you told me these four years ago; because that’s how long I’ve known you. That’s how long I’ve been away from you. But you can’t remember me Sungyeol. It hurts me so much to think that the only thing I loved and admired so much can’t even remember me, even in his heart, it hurts me so much. But don’t get me wrong when I say I love you, because I really do Sungyeol.” 

Sungyeol is trying to comprehend the words Myungsoo said and he’s confused. Myungsoo knew him years ago? He said those things? His mind felt betrayed. But there are things that also got caught in his mind. 

“You love me?” he asks.

“My love for you is as big as the ocean, even more.” 

“I like you too Myungsoo. But I’m sorry. If ever I knew you from before, I just, really can’t remember. I’m worried that maybe the one that you like is not me, but who I was before. It might be someone who just looks like me and you’ve mistaken me for him.” Sungyeol feels a little sorry as he says it, but it’s the only thing he was able to conjure in his mind at this moment. Myungsoo lets go of his hand and lets it drop to his side. Sungyeol looks at him and sees the other with tears in his eyes. It breaks Sungyeol’s heart.  

“No, it’s got to be you. It’s not anyone else, but you. Past or present Sungyeol, I love you either way. And if I have to repeat it over and over for you I’d do it, until I reach my limit.”

“What—“

“I can’t stay here any longer. I’m going to have to go sooner, or later.” 

“Please don’t go.” he’s the one who holds Myungsoo’s hand now, gripping it as if Myungsoo will be gone if he lets go.

“I don’t want to either but I have no choice.”

“Can’t I stop you?” 

“If you remember who I am to you, you might be able to.”

“But I don’t.”

“Then you can’t.”

“Don’t be like this Myungsoo.” he grips on Myungsoo’s hand even more and he feels Myungsoo shaking. His tears have now become uncontrollable sobs. 

“I, don’t know if I’ll be able to see you again after this. I really don’t have much time left anymore. But can you do me a favor?” 

“Anything.”

“I want to fulfill a promise I gave.” 

Before Sungyeol can ask what it is, Myungsoo is already cupping his left cheek with his soft hand and kisses him on the lips. Myungsoo’s lips feel soft against his chapped ones, and then suddenly Myungsoo is kissing him slow and passionate. He can feel every emotion that Myungsoo is pouring into the kiss and he responds, letting his hands go to Myungsoo’s hair and feel it in his fingertips. They kiss like that for a long time, until they have run out of breath. 

Sungyeol steps back because everything is so raw and emotional and he can’t take this anymore, so he runs out of the door without looking back at Myungsoo. He half runs until he reaches the beach. He stops because he sees the sea, but then suddenly he doesn’t. He blinks and then suddenly he sees a shark in his mind and more, and more until he is shaking and he drops to the ground, the white sand surrounding him suddenly too white and blinding him. Everything is coming all at once and Sungyeol feels like a fish out of water gasping for air. 

He’s uncontrollably shaking, and then he feels hands grip his shoulders to steady him.

“Sungyeol? Are you okay? Hey, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo asks as he grips his shoulders hard, worry laced in his eyes and concern sketched in his face. 

“Aren’t sharks supposed to be heartless? Why do you love me?” Sungyeol suddenly asks and Myungsoo’s eyes grow wide. 

“You—“ 

Myungsoo hasn’t had time to finish that because Sungyeol kisses him, this time its better, because Sungyeol remembers.


	3. All is Fair, All is Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rated chapter, something i don't usually do. (whispers i hope it turned out okay lmao)

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol lies his back on the soft bed, long legs close to dangling on the edge and his body is covered by a blanket that smells like Myungsoo. He buries his face on the pillow and inhales the pleasant scent of his lover. He stays like that for a few more minutes until he feels the other side of the bed dip. He raised his face and saw Myungsoo smiling at him, a tray in hand. A new aroma lingers in the air and Sungyeol can almost taste it in his mouth. He sits up and sees the breakfast meal that Myungsoo has prepared.

"Good morning." the male greets him, dimples making its appearance. Sungyeol can't help but flash him a smile, a gummy one at that and Myungsoo chuckles at the sight.

"Good morning to you too."

"I made you breakfast."

They don't do much talking after that. Sungyeol sits up in the bed, relishing his food, while Myungsoo is latched onto him from behind, pressing butterfly kisses on Sungyeol's neck and is casually petting his hair every now and then. It feels very domestic and Sungyeol loves every moment of it. He loves how Myungsoo runs his fingers in his hair, and how the other male presses his body to him in a hug, pressing his face on Sungyeol's back. Their silence is anything but awkward, in fact it's comfortable and loving. 

"Hey Yeol." Sungyeol has just finished his cup of coffee (one of the things that he has liked in the human world) and is setting the tray on Myungsoo's bedside table when the latter talks. His voice is deep and caring, the syllables floating around his rich tongue and Sungyeol thinks he has heard the most wonderful sound in the world whenever Myungsoo talks.

"Yeah?" he says back, tilting his head a bit so he can look at Myungsoo who is still hugging him from behind.

"I'm glad to have you back. God I love you so much." he says and Sungyeol hums in agreement.

"Me too, about you." he simply replies and let his face get buried in Myungsoo's neck when the latter pulled him back so both of them are lying on the bed.

After Sungyeol had regained his memories, Myungsoo had never left his side and they stayed the whole afternoon indoors, doing nothing but cuddling and kissing each other. They obviously missed each other after the four years that they have spent away from each other without contact. They talked about things and caught up with each other. Even though Sungyeol did not remember anything, he doesn't doubt their love because Myungsoo makes his heart feel as if it never forgot anything. Every kiss he gives sends a memory, an emotion to Sungyeol and he lets it fill his heart.

"I love the way you feel under my arms you know. I can't even properly hug you when I was a shark." Myungsoo says as he chuckles and Sungyeol buries his head more in Myungsoo's neck.

"Yeah. But you were a handsome shark then. Like, super handsome. The kind of handsome seals would die for just to be eaten by that shark. Heard you even have a fanclub where the president is a seal." Sungyeol says playfully and he slips his hand underneath Myungsoo's shirt and runs his fingers on his chest. Myungsoo sucks in air and looks at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, so this is how it is. Do you happen to know a seal that would be willing to give his body to a handsome shark?" Myungsoo whispers in his ear, one hand travelling on Sungyeol's back.

"Actually, I know this seal, he's a really nice seal, who'd love to be eaten by that handsome shark." his hands are already tugging at Myungsoo's shirt, pulling it above his head. Myungsoo obliges and helps him take off the shirt in no time. Sungyeol leaves a trail of kisses down from Myungsoo's neck to his chest and his stomach, and the male lets out a breathy moan.

Myungsoo then grabs his chin and kisses him, tongues playing with each other. It's hot and passionate, and Myungsoo's hands can't help itself from feeling Sungyeol's body, then stopping at his nipples to play with it. This elicits a moan from Sungyeol that the other appreciates so much.

They break away from each other so they could breathe in some air, and Sungyeol takes the opportunity to admire his lover's body in that way. He can see every curve and cut of the muscle and his arms that are capable of doing many things. Myungsoo pulls him closer until their noses are touching each other.

They kiss again, more heated and lust filled this time and he can feel Myungsoo's erection through the shorts. Sungyeol presses his palm on the tent and Myungsoo lets out a rather loud moan.

"Sungyeol, oh god." the other moans out his name and his forming erection gets painfully hard. Myungsoo flips them over and he ends up underneath him, squirming and heated up.

"I want you now Myungsoo." he says, almost out of breath and Myungsoo kisses him, drowning himself in Sungyeol while his hands are working below, trying to pull Sungyeol out of his shorts. Sungyeol feels Myungsoo's hands brush past his throbbing cock and inhales sharply.

Before he could even exhale a loud knock on the front door echoes through out the house and it pulls the both of them out of their little bubble. Myungsoo tried to ignore the knocks by sucking Sungyeol's neck but gives up later when it became violent pounds at the door. He gestures at Myungsoo and lightly pushes him off.

"You should get the door, I think it's going to break." he says and Myungsoo gets up with a scowl on his face. Myungsoo being a whiny brat refused to put on a shirt and tended to the banging door. Sungyeol fixes himself and leaves the room.

"Hyung, you came in the most inconvenient time ever." he hears Myungsoo whine while standing in the living room, leaning on the couch. He sees Sunggyu smiling while closing the door behind him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sunggyu asks with a sly smile.

" _No, you did not."_ Myungsoo replies sarcastically to the older male.

"Well, I heard from a certain talkative seagull that someone got his memory back so I thought of going back to congratulate him, oh and you of course."

Sungyeol points at himself dumbly and Myungsoo chuckles because he saw that and then suddenly Sunggyu's attention is diverted to him.

"Sungyeol, congratulations on getting your memory back. You saved yourself and Myungsoo from more trouble and I'm pretty sure I'd die early if I use more of my powers on the two of you. Imagine all the hardships I had to go through just to be able to send Myungsoo here." Sunggyu rants and Myungsoo hits him in the arm.

"Shut up hyung."

"Wait hyung, you knew my past too? He knew my past?" he asks the two males in front of him and both of them nod at the same time and Sunggyu smiles proudly.

"Sungyeol-ah, you wouldn't be standing here with your two long legs if it weren't for me."

Sungyeol furrows his eyebrows for a bit, thinking.

"Wait, you're the sea witch!?" he exclaims and points at Sunggyu, then looks at Myungsoo who is still chuckling at him like he's funny. He plans on hitting the bastard later for chuckling at him.

"Well yeah, but I prefer to be called merman wizard, or by my name Sunggyu, but yeah." he shrugs and crosses his arms.

"Thank you for turning me into a human, and keeping me alive." he says sincerely.

"Oh no, don't thank me for that. I only did the process but Myungsoo's the one who practically kept you alive. You were dying then. He did sacrifice his human life for you."

"You did?" he says, surprised because he didn't knew this particular piece of information. Myungsoo hadn't told him yet and so he looked at the said male who is smiling cutely, now snaking his way to Sungyeol's hips and pulls him closer towards him.

"Yeah I did. I gave up my human life to save you. You were all that ever mattered to me back then Yeol, and even now you're still the only person that mattered to me." Myungsoo says, eyes trained on him and he can't help the blood rushing to his cheeks, and his nether regions.

"Ouch. I guess I don't matter after everything I've done." Sunggyu comments from the side.

"Oh my god, that's so hot." Sungyeol admits, flashing a bright smile.

"You saying that makes it hotter. I could kiss you right now." Myungsoo pulls him much, much closer to him and says it lower than usual.

"Do it." he challenges the shorter male.

"Not when I'm in here you two! I swear to god, sharks and their thirst for seals." Sunggyu says as he storms off to the kitchen while shaking his head and before Sungyeol could even react, Myungsoo already has his hands on Sungyeol's cheek and is kissing him. He kisses back and wraps his arms around Myungsoo's neck, deepening the kiss.

Myungsoo breaks the kiss and pecks him on the lips one last time before dragging him to the kitchen. They hold hands and Sungyeol feels so secure and safe, and in that moment he realizes that he didn't knew that he could live like this, with Myungsoo beside him. Myungsoo who loves him as much as he does, Myungsoo who sacrificed so much for him. Reality slaps him, _Myungsoo loves me,_ and at that moment Sungyeol starts tearing up because since when did he deserve a guy like Myungsoo.

"Hey, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Myungsoo squeezes his hand and lifts his chin with his other hand and concern is laced on his face. Sungyeol shakes his head.

"I just realized that you love me so much."

"Of course I do. I love you so much."

"...and I just realized that I love you too. So much." he says and Myungsoo smiles at him, a smile so warm that he feels his heart melting.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I have never been more grateful in my entire life until I met you Sungyeol. Did you know that?" Myungsoo kisses his nose and Sungyeol blushes hard.

Sungyeol nods, he remembers this. He smiles and hugs Myungsoo.

"Yeah I do."

 

* * *

 

"So, Sunggyu hyung already left." Myungsoo whispers on Sungyeol's ear as he tries to hug him from the back. Sungyeol lets himself be enveloped in the hug. Sungyeol smells like the sea and optimism to him, and he loves it so much. He can go die there on the spot just inhaling Sungyeol.

"He won't be back for a few days."

"Yeah." he leans forward and buries his face on Sungyeol's neck, chin perched on his shoulder. He plants small kisses on Sungyeol's moles. Sungyeol hums in approval.

"So..." the taller male trails off.

"So..."

"What do you want to do?" Sungyeol asks and looks at him with _those eyes_ and instantly Myungsoo feels his whole body tensing up in arousal.

" _You._ I want to do you." he says huskily and then everything happens quickly. They wrap themselves in each others arms, stumbling towards the bedroom while kissing each other hungrily. The shorter male had managed to pull Sungyeol out of his shirt and his tongue is fighting for dominance in Sungyeol's mouth and the taller male easily lets him win. They hit something and fall on the bed, him laying on top of Sungyeol. He feels the other's erection poking at his own and so he runs his hands to there, cupping the clothed crotch and Sungyeol manages to let out a breathy moan.

"Fuck." Myungsoo can't help but say as he lifts the waistband of the taller male's pants to pull it down and elicits another moan from the other when he presses his warm palm on Sungyeol's cock.

"I-is that an invitation?" Sungyeol says in between his heavy breathing. Myungsoo chuckles at the wit and heaves himself up to kiss and nibble at Sungyeol's neck which will obviously leave marks later. Myungsoo shfts to a more comfortable position and begins stroking Sungyeol's cock, which leaves the latter naked, whimpering and squirming under him. Myungsoo's doing his best to work him up, kissing and biting the right spots all the while pumping him, bringing him to his release.

"Myungsoo I-- I'm going--" he hears Sungyeol desperately choking out unfinished sentences in between his moans and Myungsoo lets him come. The view is fantastic and Myungsoo feels his cock jerk painfully, getting harder than it is. Sungyeol is trembling, drowning from the aftershock and Myungsoo playfully bites the expanse of soft skin under him.

"Are you going to keep on biting me and not fuck me or something? Is this a shark thing? Nibbling on seals?" Sungyeol playfully asks him a few seconds later. He can't stop himself leaving marks on Sungyeol's body, inhaling it and tasting it with his mouth and biting it. Yeah, it must be a shark thing.

Myungsoo pecks a kiss on Sungyeol's lips and smiles at him. He knows his dimples are flashing because Sungyeol reaches out to poke it.

"You're so impatient. I was actually going to eat you and make love to you but you totally ruined the moment." Myungsoo says, pouting and Sungyeol hits him on the arm playfully.

"Go get your lube so I can prepare myself." Sungyeol orders him and blows his hair away from his face. Myungsoo doesn't even think anymore and gets up to open one of the drawers there and pulls out a bottle.

"I can't believe you're prepared for this--"

"Less talking, more preparing."

"What a pain in the ass."

"Literally."

Myungsoo strips off the remaining clothing in his body and Sungyeol eyes him while spreading his legs to prepare himself.

"Enjoying the view?" Myungsoo asks with that bedroom voice of his again.

"Yes. Very, _very much_. Everything is n-nice and big." he sees Sungyeol lick his lips as the male positions himself and begins preparing his hole for him, staring at Myungsoo and following his body with his eyes. He stares at how beautiful Sungyeol is, sprawled out in the bed _only for him,_ and it makes his cock jerk painfully again.

"I need you _now_." Myungsoo sees Sungyeol's glassy eyes and the lace of desperation and need in his voice and it doesn't take him a second to pounce on top of Sungyeol and press his body close to him,

"Are you ready?" he asks Sungyeol and the latter can only shake his head up and down at this point. Myungsoo grabs Sungyeol's hips and gently pushes himself in. Sungyeol is tight and warm and Myungsoo holds his breath until he's all the way in, filling Sungyeol to the brim. He lets Sungyeol adjust to his length and he can hear the other's little moans as he shifts slightly. When the taller male has already given him the signal (a scratch on his back because Sungyeol gripped his back hard), he starts moving in a deliciously slow pace. He hears Sungyeol groan and so he begins to speed up, driving both of them to the edge. Sungyeol moves his hips on time with Myungsoo's thrusts and the feeling is overwhelming and great and Myungsoo keeps on going, each thrust better than the last one. Myungsoo can't help but moan in pleasure at the heat and intimacy.

"T-there! Again, Soo!" Sungyeol moans out and Myungsoo grunts in approval, hitting the said spot which makes the taller male scream out Myungsoo's name and string of unintelligible words. His thrusts are becoming erratic now, the pleasure building up in his nether regions. The room is filled with their moans and Sungyeol's occasional scream and it drives Myungsoo crazy-- how a thing like this, intense pleasure, can exist.

"Sungyeol, I'm close." he pants out and drives himself deeper into Sungyeol, whose comprehension at that moment is probably close to none already as he's already seeing stars. Myungsoo reaches out to pump the other's neglected cock. After he comes, Myungsoo follows, feeling the other's walls clamp on his length and he fills up Sungyeol, riding the wave of release. He pulls out and lies down on the bed beside a sweaty and spent Sungyeol. He leans forward to wrap his hands on the taller male and envelop him in a sticky hug. He hums in Sungyeol's ear and feels the other scooting closer to him.

"Sungyeol."

"What?"

"You're a very delicious seal."

"Of course I am."

"Wow."

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol sighs exhaustedly as he stands in the middle of the cluttered living room. There are toys everywhere and the couch isn't even in the right position. His coffee table isn't in the right position either. _Kim Myungsoo,_ he thinks to himself. He sighs again as he picks up the scattered toys and puts them in a blue box. He pushes the coffee table and couch back into its right place and imaginary pats himself in the back after he's done.

He goes to the kitchen and inspects the fridge. He takes out a few ingredients and lays them all on the kitchen counter. He grabs his pink apron from the rack and as he wears it, he feels soft, firm hands grab his and helps him with tying the apron at the back. Said firm hands are circling on his waist now and hugging him from behind.

"What are you cooking?" Myungsoo asks, resting his chin on Sungyeol's shoulder.

"Chicken for lunch, and some side dishes. How does that sound?"

"Sounds delicious."

Sungyeol moves around the kitchen with Myungsoo latched onto him from behind. It's not a new thing so he's already used to moving around with extra weight on him because Myungsoo likes to cling himself to him all the time. Like a sloth. Sungyeol would doubt that this guy was a shark to begin with if it weren't for the shark-like attitudes that the latter possesses. It's most likely visible when they are in bed and naked.

"Yeol-ah."

"What?" he asks him as he works on marinating the chicken. Myungsoo's still clinging on to him and is inhaling his neck while placing little kisses on his shoulder. It's a very Myungsoo like thing to do that he has loved and accustomed to.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you're here with me." he can feel Myungsoo sigh dreamily on his shoulder and he chuckles.

"You're getting greasier--"

"—romantic--"

"Greasier! You should stop hanging out with Woohyun." he says, pointing his index finger at Myungsoo's forehead.

"You love it when I'm romantic, or greasy--whatever way you want to put it." Myungsoo is proud with the way he said it and Sungyeol shakes his head, a smile creeping its way because Myungsoo is just too precious and adorable like that and it makes his heart warm up.

"Don't get your head in the clouds." he says but both of them know its a joke. Myungsoo can probably shave Sungyeol's hair and he'd still be able to get away unscathed because he is loved by Sungyeol like that.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come here!" a voice echoes from the living room and Myungsoo detaches himself from Sungyeol to go to the source of the sound. Sungyeol goes back to preparing the food and in the process he can hear Myungsoo's voice and then another one, an all too familiar voice of a kid that's similar to his.

Sunggyu's powers and knowledge are wide and broad, and that _it_ was possible. That's what he told the two of them when they had said their intentions of adopting a child because they were ready for it. Myungsoo had shown interest first, and it wasn't long before he was convinced. Sunggyu had suggested a better idea that required a few things, like a lot of his energy and power, Sungyeol and Myungsoo's blood and hair and some other stuff. In the end, Sungyeol held in his arms a little baby with a tuft of hair and eyes that are similar to Myungsoo's. It was their baby. A child that they could really claim as theirs. He was perfect. Sungyeol felt his heart melt into a puddle when he saw Myungsoo carry the child for the first time, with proud teary eyes. It was a moment he couldn't forget.

Five years later, little Minsoo is growing healthy and well. They live beside the beach and the water has become Minsoo's favorite place to be aside from his parents arms. He looks like a carbon copy of Myungsoo much to the other's amazement, but talks and moves like Sungyeol. At a very young age, he's smart and obedient. Sungyeol couldn't be any more proud.

He's still in the kitchen cooking when he hears Myungsoo's laughter again along with a greeting from the living room. He goes over and sees that Sunggyu and Woohyun just arrived. Sunggyu's back to his old weird branded clothing frenzy, way too many accessories in his arms and a vest underneath a shirt and pants while Woohyun, with his jet black hair and pointed nose is only wearing jeans and a black shirt. Woohyun's apparently a seagull who just came to Sunggyu for help when he was roaming around here in land while Myungsoo was trying to win him back. Now that he's a human, he basically lives with Sunggyu. He had asked their relationship status once but Sunggyu refuses to answer.

"Hyung! You didn't tell me you'd come over. I could have prepared more food." he says.

"Oh don't worry about that. We brought some stuff, let me help you with the kitchen." Woohyun says as he makes his way towards the kitchen. Woohyun is surprisingly a good cook even though he's just new here in the human world (even better than Sungyeol to be honest) and is a savior in the kitchen. They finish the food in no time and Woohyun ushers him to leave the rest to him and go to the living room to _bond with his dear husband and kid_ as he had put it.

Sungyeol plops on the couch and sees his two favorite boys on the floor, his beloved coffee table pushed to the side again. Myungsoo is sitting and is holding a little shark plush toy while Minsoo is on his lap, holding another shark toy.

Minsoo is obsessed and completely in love with sharks, which earns him the title _daddy's boy_ all from Sungyeol, Sunggyu and Woohyun. The boy had showed early signs of it at the age of three, when Sungyeol had given him a shark stuffed toy and refused to let go of it. Now that he's five, he's more ambitious--which means more shark toys from Myungsoo and the occasional baby sharks that Sunggyu would bring every time he and Woohyun visits. The two of them spoil the kid so much that most of the time Sungyeol and Woohyun had to talk to them about it.

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Uncle Sunggyu gave me a baby shark again!" Minsoo excitedly waves his arms and waddles his way to Sungyeol. The kid makes grabby hands and Sungyeol chuckles, carrying the child up and sitting him in his lap.

"Uncle Sunggyu gave you a baby shark again?"

"Yes he did! It was this small! It looked like Minsoo!" the kid is squirming in his place, giving dimensions with his hands and talking to Sungyeol animatedly. Myungsoo sits beside him in the couch and rests his head on his shoulders, both of them listening intently to Minsoo.

"Did you say thank you to Uncle Sunggyu already?" Sungyeol asks him and Minsoo nods enthusiastically.

"Yes I did! I said 'thank you Uncle Sunggyu!' and gave him a big kiss and a hug!"

"Can you give Yeollie a big kiss and a hug?" he prompts the kid and Minsoo shifts in his lap, leaning forward to kiss Sungyeol on the cheek and hug him by clinging onto his neck. Sungyeol kisses him in the forehead and Minsoo smiles, dimpling out. _Exactly like Myungsoo._ Sungyeol ruffles his hair.

"What about me? Daddy wants a big kiss and a hug too." Myungsoo whines and Minsoo crawls to his lap to give him a kiss and a hug.

"Minsoo told me something today too." Sunggyu speaks up. He's standing near the window and is looking out the beach.

"What's that? What did Minsoo say?" he asks and Minsoo looks at him with wide, sparkling eyes--kind of like how Myungsoo's eyes would turn into when he's asking for a kiss or something else.

"I want to be a shark when I grow up! I want to swim in the water like a cool shark! Like daddy!" he says with such determination and passion that Sungyeol can't help but pinch his son's cheeks. Sunggyu and Woohyun laugh, and Myungsoo is dumbstruck in his seat.

"You want to be like me?" Myungsoo asks and Minsoo nods.

"I want to be a cool shark like daddy because daddy is the best!"

Minsoo is a smart child and at a young age, he already understands the situation, or most of it at least. He knows Myungsoo and Sungyeol's old identities and is amazed at it. Especially Myungsoo's old shark life. Sungyeol is not even surprised that their child had said that he wanted to be a shark like Myungsoo. He kinda sensed it was bound to happen. The kid is so attached to Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo wasn't even cool when he was a shark. The fishes avoided him because he eats a lot and is grumpy." Woohyun retorts, earning him three pairs of eyes.

"What? I know stuff. I'm like a famous seagull in that district."

"Yeah, with that huge mouth of yours I'm sure."

"Shut up Sunggyu. Okay, the food is all set. Let's eat!"

 

* * *

 

Minsoo is already yawning when Myungsoo tucked him under his blanket. He had helped the boy clean and change into his pajamas and brush his teeth after dinner. The child was active the whole day, playing with them and the new baby shark that Sunggyu brought. He expected that he will be tired like this. He sits on the little boy's bed and rests his back on the headrest. He can't leave the room yet until Minsoo is asleep because it's his turn tonight to put the kid to sleep.

"Daddy, tell me a bedtime story." Minsoo requests, almost a whisper. He keeps on yawning every other second. Myungsoo pats his head and runs his fingers in his son's hair.

"What story do you want daddy to tell?"

"About you and Yeollie, the shark and seal story." he requests. _Of course, it's his favorite,_ Myungsoo thinks.

"Once upon a time, there was a shark. He was a lonely shark, because he was alone and no one likes him because he isn't like any other ordinary shark. He can turn into a human. So there, one day, the lonely shark was swimming and he was hungry. There was this seal, and that seal smelled really good-- so the shark wanted to eat him. But just when he was about to eat the seal, he stopped. He realized that he doesn't want to eat the seal. He wanted to be friends with him. So when the seal woke up and told him that he was going to the sea wizard so he could become human, the shark went with him as a companion." Myungsoo sees the little kid already lightly snoring so he kisses him lightly in the forehead and wishes him a good night. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He makes his way to their bedroom, where he knows Sungyeol is waiting--probably reading a book or something.

"He's asleep already?" Sungyeol asks him the moment he enters the room. 

"Yeah. He's tired. He's practically running and jumping the whole day. Even I'm tired." he says as he rolls his head around and massaging his own nape. Sungyeol moves over and massages his back, slender fingers running the expanse of skin and muscles.

"Daddy got tired today too?"

"Yeah, this daddy is tired. There, rub that again."

"You're doing well Myung. I'm proud of you."

"I know you are. Ah, your hands are doing wonders in my back."

"Wow, so confident."

"Confident? Yeah, confidently in love with you."

"Oh my god that's so sappy shut up."

"You love it."

"...of course I love it, you said it."  

 

_and that was enough for the two of them._


End file.
